Miracle
by xoxogirlie
Summary: Shane refuses to believe that Mitchie's never coming back to him. Smitchie and Naitlyn


**Authors Note: Wow I'm finally writing my first fanfic in over a year. And of course its depressing because apparently that's what I'm good at rolling out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock**

"I'm sorry Mr. Gray, Miss. Torres is in a permanent coma. These are some pamphlets for transferring Miss. Torres to long term care facility where she will receive better care and be better suited."

"What?" Shane cried, "No! N-n-no you're wrong! She's gonna wake up! She's gonna be perfect"

The doctor felt his heart drop with the look on Shane's face. "I'm sorry Mr. Gray. Miss. Torres has a less than one percent chance of regaining consciousness and even by some miracle if she does, she is almost guaranteed to have memory loss. I'm so sorry, I wish I had better news."

As the doctor made his way down the hospital corridor Shane's whole body went numb and he slid down the wall. He noticed Jason, Nate, and Caitlyn approaching.

"Hey man, what did the doctor say?" asked Nate.

Shane stared blankly at the wall in front of him. "It doesn't matter, he's wrong."

Caitlyn felt her stomach drop. "Shane, please what did he say?" she pleaded.

"He said Mitchie has a less than one percent chance of coming back to me, but he's wrong. He doesn't know MItchie. She's a fighter."

Caitlyn felt her world come crashing down. She burst into tears and cried into Nate's shoulder. "No, this can't be happening! Not MItchie!"

It had been several months since the accident that left Mitchie in a coma. After much persuasion from Nate and Caitlyn, Shane reluctantly transferred Mitchie to The Oceanside Home, a long term care facility. Shane would visit Mitchie everyday and only left once the personnel forced him to leave. Nate and Caitlyn continued to worry about Shane. He slipped further into denial everyday. Nate had tried taking him for counseling once and all that did was earn him a bloody nose from Shane. It was December and Christmas was rolling around quickly. Caitlyn was lying in Nate's arms one particular night.

"Nate?"

"Yeah Cait?"

"I really miss MItchie. This was her favorite time of year. We always had this tradition where we would bake cookies together and we always did all of our shopping together and it's just, I mean I just-"

Nate hugged Caitlyn tight. "I know you miss her. I miss her too, we all miss her. She just always was the kind of person who could light up the whole room. And god, Shane, I just can't get through to him."

"I can't imagine what he's going through. I mean I lost my best friend, but he lost his everything." Caitlyn continued to cry and squeezed Nate. "Please don't leave me. I don't think I could handle it."

"I'm always gonna be here Caity. I promise. Yeah I think denial is the only thing keeping Shane going right now. But that isn't healthy. One of these days it's gonna hit him and it's gonna be bad. I'll admit that I'm terrified because I don't know what he's gonna do. I'm afraid once he realizes she isn't coming back that he's gonna kill himself."

"I think we just need to be there for him. We need to be ready to catch him when he falls."

"And we will be Cait." Caitlyn yawned. "Get some sleep, you're tired. We'll go see Mitchie tomorrow."

"Ok, sounds like a plan." Caitlyn smiled.

Caitlyn and Nate made their way to The Oceanside Home and entered MItchie's room. However when they entered they saw Shane decorating the room in red's and green's. They also noticed a medium sized tree in the corner.

"What's all this?" Caitlyn asked.

Shane grinned. "Come on guys, you know Christmas is Mitchie's favorite holiday. I'm decorating because I know when she wakes up she's going to be wondering where all of the decorations are."

Nate shot Caitlyn a worried glance. "I think it's a great idea," Caitlyn said nudging Nate. They spent the day decorating Mitchie's tree with all the lights, garland, and ornaments. Nate and Caitlyn made decorative chain links which they hung over the door way. When they had finally finished up Shane took a step back and looked over the very colorful room.

"What do you think?" Shane said.

"I think she'd love it," Caitlyn said as she hugged Shane.

"Nah, I think she will love it." Shane had a big grin on his face, and once again Nate shot Caitlyn a worried look which she shared.

"Shane, you do know that the chances that Mitchie's gonna see this is pretty much impossible right?" Caitlyn said quietly.

"Hey, don't say these negative things in front of Mitchie, they say people can hear things in a coma."

"Come on guys." Nate led Shane and Caitlyn to the hallway outside Mitchie's room.

Shane was the first to speak. "I know you guys think I'm crazy, but I'm not!"

"Shane we don't think you're crazy, we just think you're in denial and we're concerned."

"I'm not in denial! I heard what the doctor had to say and I chose not to believe him. I know my Mitchie and I know she's a fighter! And I'm sorry that I'm not willing to give up on her."

"Facing the truth isn't the same as giving up. Shane, maybe we should try the counselor again."

"There's no way in hell I'm going back there! You know what fine I don't care if you guys think I'm crazy. I know she's gonna wake up and I guess you'll just have to believe me, or don't I don't really care."

Shane walked into Mitchie's room and grabbed her hand. "Hey, baby how do you like your room? Do you like the decorations? Nate and Caitlyn helped."

Outside the room Nate and Caitlyn looked at each other helplessly. Nate shrugged his shoulders and the pair said their goodbyes to both Shane and Mitchie and left.

Weeks later Shane spent his Christmas with Mitchie. He sat in her room and watched and waited for her lifeless body to make a move any move. But sadly it did not. Shane glanced over at the tree that held gifts for Mitchie underneath it. As he stared at the tree dejectedly he felt the bed move. Anxiously he whipped his head around in hopes to see those beautiful brown eyes open but his mind had been playing tricks on him. Mitchie was lying there, completely still, just as she had been for months. Shane felt the weight on his heart, the only thing he wanted for Christmas this year or for all the years, wasn't coming to him. Mitchie wasn't waking up. He laid himself in bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her as he cried into her neck.

It was two months later and once again Shane and Nate were arguing.

"Shane, this isn't healthy! You need to let her go!"

"How can I give up on her Nate? It was my fault! It's my fault she got shot! It's my fault that she's been lying in that damn bed for a year now!

"It's not your fault man, how could you have known that that crazy bitch had a gun?"

Shane broke down. "It is my fault! It should've been me! Not her! God, anyone but her."

"I know Shane, but it's been a year. You heard what the doctors have all said, she's not coming back," Nate said sadly.

"I don't give a damn what the doctors say! I believe in MItchie and she'll come back to me."

"Shane please! You're in denial, and I know you need to feel like you never gave up but-"

"What if it was Caitlyn?"

"Huh?"

"What if it had been Caitlyn and not Mitchie? Would you give up on her so easy?"

Nate sighed. "No, of course not." Nate hugged Shane. "I'm sorry man, I know this is hard for you. It's just Caity and I, we're worried about you. We see you digging yourself into this hole, and the odds aren't in your favor."

Two months later Mitchie's birthday rolled around. It felt like Mitchie had been shot yesterday and ten years ago at the same time. Shane came walking into Mitchies room holding balloons, presents, and a cake. He places the presents in the same pile where her Christmas presents still lie. The decorations and tree had been taken down long ago but Shane refused to take the presents from her room. Shane had invited both Nate and Caitlyn to Mitchie's "birthday party" but both had refused knowing it'd be too hard.

"Happy Birthday Mitch! Wow you're twenty-two now!" Shane placed the cake on her bedside table. Hours passed while Shane attempted to have a conversation with Mitchie's lifeless body. Shane stared blankly at her body willing her to wake up. Shane picked up the cake and lit the candle.

"Come on Mitch, I need you to wake up so you can make a birthday wish." Shane sadly stared at her lifeless body for a few moments. "

Ok baby, I'll make a wish for you this year. God knows I want to wish for you to wake up, but I know you wouldn't want to make a wish for yourself. So we'll do it your way." Shane bent over the cake, closed his eyes, and blew out the candles as tears escaped. "You know Mitch, it's double chocolate cake, you're favorite." Mitchie just lay there still. Shane cried and grasped her hand. "I won't give up on you Mitchie, I promise!"

Unbeknown to Shane, Nate and Caitlyn had witnessed the whole scene. Both were in tears as they watched Shane unravel.

It was four months later and Shane still continued to visit Mitchie everyday and she continued to make no improvement. Realization was finally setting in for Shane. He continuously tried to fight it off. He refused to believe that she wasn't coming back to him, but it had been a year and a half with no improvement. He had finally succumbed to Nate's request to see a counselor. However against the counselor's wishes he wouldn't stop seeing Mitchie, which ultimately ended his meetings or should we say meeting with the counselor since he only went to one.

Shane walked into Mitchie's room that day just like any other. "So it's my birthday today Mitch. I'm officially twenty-four." Shane chuckled. "Yep I'm getting old. Nate and Caitlyn invited me over to their place, but I'd much rather spend my birthday with you. Anyway, Oh! I forgot I have something for you in my car." Shane kissed Mitchie on the forehead and headed out for a moment. He returned five minutes later holding a bundle of flowers to replace the old ones in Mitchie's room. He put the flowers in the vase and heard a small noise behind him. Cautiously he turned to see Mitchie's eyes open blinking violently as they adjusted to the light. The vase smashed onto the floor as realization hit Shane that Mitchie was looking at him.

"Oh my god Mitchie!" He ran over to her and engulfed her into a hug as he cried into her shoulder.

Mitchie looked at Shane confusedly. "Shane? What's going on? Where am I?"

Shane looked into her eyes and stroked her hair as the tears ran down his face. "Oh baby you're perfect, just like I said you'd be."

Mitchie felt herself getting scared. "Shane please, what happened? Why are you crying?"

Shane gripped her hand. "Baby, what's the last thing you can remember?"

"Um, we were going out to dinner, yeah because I had been begging you for weeks to take me out because I was tired of cooking." Shane chuckled. "I remember you wouldn't tell me where we going and just to wear a dress. Um, we went to Fantazzios. After we went for a walk. Oh and then this pretty fan girl came up to us begging you for your autograph Mr. Popstar." Shane cringed. "I don't remember anything after that, it's all fuzzy, I can hear you screaming and that's it." Mitchie noticed the look on Shane's face. She squeezed his hand. "Shane, what happened?"

Shane took a deep breath. "Baby I'm so sorry, so so sorry!"

"Shane, you're scaring me."

"That fan after she got my autograph, she started going on about how she and I would be the perfect couple. I told her that I was flattered but was crazy in love with the beautiful girl who was next to me who was you of course." Mitchie smiled. "And then out of nowhere she said, well I guess we'll have to do something about her then. And she, she, she-"

"She what?"

"She pulled out a gun. She shot you point blank in the back of your head." Shane placed his hand on her skull just slightly up diagonally from her ear, where the bullet had entered. "I'm so sorry," Shane cried.

Mitchie squeezed his hand. "Hey, what are you sorry for?"

"I didn't stop her. I didn't try to take the gun out of her hand, I just froze."

"Baby you didn't do this to me, she did! Don't blame yourself."

"The doctors told me you weren't gonna wake up again. You had less than a one percent chance. God, you're my miracle." Shane got on the bed and put his arms around her holding her to him.

"Shane?"

"Yeah baby?"

"How long have I been here?"

Shane cried. "A year and a half. That bitch stole a year and a half of your life."

"Oh my god," Mitchie whispered. "What's happened? What is today?"

"Today is August 15, 2014. You are twenty-two years old and I'm twenty-four. I've spent everyday since that awful night here with you. There wasn't a day I didn't come visit. I refused to believe anything the doctors would tell me. Nate and Caitlyn tried to convince me to go to a shrink. I did once and when they told me to give up on you I quit that. Nate and Cait miss you just as much as me. They've been really worried."

"What about Connect 3?"

"We haven't done a thing since the accident."

"Shane! Now you know I would've wanted you in the studio doing what you love, not just sitting here looking at me sleep."

"I was doing what I love. I was here with you and whether you could talk to me or not, it didn't matter or well it does, but I think you get what I'm trying to say."

"I get it, you were with the one you love and that's better than singing."

"I love you Mitchie Torres! The last year and a half has been awful. I've been a zombie."

"I love you too Shane Gray."

"I promise you I won't put you in danger ever again. I'll quit the band if that's what it takes."

"Shane I don't want you to quit the band! And you didn't put me in danger in the first place, it wasn't your fault."

"Ok fine, I won't quit."

"Thank you, now are you ever going to kiss me?"

Shane smirked and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and the met in a sweet loving kiss. "God I missed that," Shane whispered as he pulled back.

"I love you," she whispered, "Wait what did you say today was?" she asked remembering the question from earlier.

"August 15, 2014 why?"

Mitchie leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips. "Happy Birthday Hon!"

"I couldn't have asked for a better present," Shane whispered. "I love you so so much! I can't ever lose you again."

"You'll never lose me. I can promise you that."

Shane smiled. "I know, look at your left hand."

Mitchie looked down and noticed a beautiful diamond on her finger. "Wait? When did we get engaged?"

"Well, technically we didn't. That god awful night I was planning on proposing to you on our walk. When things turned out the way they did I just slipped the ring on your finger in here figuring it belonged to you. So what do you say? Will you be my wife Mitchie?"

"I say yes and I say I love you beyond words!"


End file.
